Taking Orders
by Thereoncewasaginger
Summary: Dave works at his grandfathers diner, so he could have some money for college. He wasn't sure what he was expecting that day, but then a certain young man and his best friend seemed to have found their way into that diner. [Set after the break up episode; Part of Kurtofskyfest Day 1] This might have a sequel, still debating on it


Day 1; New Beginings

"Hello, I'm David, I'll be your server for tonight. Is there anything I can get for you?" Dave Karofsky tapped his pen against his writing pad. It had been a long night already, Fridays were always the busiest days at his grandfather's diner. He sometimes wished that he hadn't agreed to work at the diner, but if hadn't, then he wouldn't have had the money to pay for classes at Columbia. He owed it to his granddad anways, for taking him in when he needed out of Lima.

"David? David Karofsky?" a high pitch voice said. Dave glanced up from his pad, and swallowed. Hard. Sitting at the table was Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Dave bit his lip. Why on earth, of all the diners that they could go to in New York, this diner? Dave put his best smiling on.

"Yeah, hi. Nice to see you again." he said softly. He handed them two menus. "So um. Is there anything you'd like to drink? We have water, Pepsi products, coke, diet coke, coffee..." he continued listing drink items. He could feel Kurt staring at him, analyzing him. Dave shifted awkwardly.

"I'll have a diet coke..." Kurt announced, still studying him. Rachel chirped a 'same'. Nodding, Dave quickly turned back towards the kitchen. He couldn't deal with seeing Kurt...not now, not right now, he still wasn't ready. In all honesty, he probably wouldn't ever be ready. They hadn't talked since that night in the hospital, despite their promises to each other.

"You look like the world is about to end." his grandfather teased, flipping a burger as Dave made his way towards the drink machine. Dave wrinkled his nose. The world might as well end, the way he felt right then.

"He's here...that guy I told you about from Lima? He's hear. In my section of the restaurant. Him and that Berry chick. I don't know...I don't know if I can face him..." he whimpered as he filled the glasses with ice. His grandfather let out a snort, before actually laughing at him.

"Now, now Daniel, its not nice to make fun of your grandson." his grandfather's husband teased.

"Shutup." he grandfather sighed, turning to Dave. "Just...I don't know, suck it up? You're an adult David...deal with it like an adult. From what you said happened between the two of you last year, obviously he's forgiven you for whatever you did to him during your sophomore and freshmen years... So you know, I don't know, try to talk to him?" he suggested. Dave paled. Could he talk to Kurt? He couldn't talk to Kurt, there was no way.

"Dave, let yourself have a new beginning with him..." Michael Karofsky soothed. Dave picked up the tray, walking out of the kitchen. He walked slowly and carefully to the table, trying to think of what he could possibly say to Kurt. The very least, he could just say the regular 'Are you ready to order?' and get away as fast as he could. But then...he wouldn't be doing what Michael and his granddad said. Closing his eyes, he made his decision.

Dave first put the glasses down, whipping out two straws for the friends. "Two diet cokes, all yours." he announced. Kurt beamed, and it was obvious that he was was somewhat checking him out. "Anyways, are you two ready to order?" he paused. Rachel frowned up at him.

"I was wondering if you had a vegan menu, or any vegan dishes?" she asked. Dave smiled softly, that's right, he had heard Hudson complaining at some point because of his girlfriend being vegan. Pulling out a small notebook, he handed it to her.

"My grandfather's husband has a granddaughter that's a vegan. Sometimes she comes over and eats here with her parents and we have to cook special food just for her. Anyways, I recommend the Vegan Tofu and Vegetable Pot Pie or the Mixed Mushroom Pasta Stroganoff. If you are going for something more healthy, you could try the Summer Crunch Salad. I've actually had all three of those, and they aren't that bad." he explained, holding his notebook to wait for their orders. Rachel beamed.

"You know, after the week we've had, I'd love the Pot Pie. Comfort food sounds great." she cheered. Dave wondered what she meant, but shrugged it off, writing down her order. He turned to Kurt, nodding at him.

"Oh, right. Um...Michael's Sliders? Yeah, that. I'm kind of really in the mood for hamburger..." he trailed off. Dave wanted to laugh.

"Okay, how would you like that prepared? An as a side dish do you want curley fries, steak fries, house fries, or onion rings? " Dave said, counting in his head to make sure he said the right things. Kurt was silent for a moment, before open his mouth.

"Medium well would be nice. And um, steak fries, yeah." he replied. Dave nodded, scribbling down Kurt's order before starting to turn away. He hated the fact he hadn't said anything, he should have said something. "David! Wait..." Kurt called out. Dave froze, slowly turning around. "I...um..." he looked at Rachel, probably for help, but Rachel seemed to just be amused by her friends embarrassment. Dave took a deep breath.

"Kurt...I get off in about thirty minutes. Do you...I dunno, what to get coffee? My treat?" he blurted out. Kurt eyes widened, and he squeaked. Kurt Hummel freaking squeaked.

"That's a yes in Kurtanese." Rachel teased. Dave blushed, and nodded.

"So um, thirty minutes. Yeah...i'll um, see you then?" he babbled. Kurt wasn't any different. He simply made a quick nod.

Dave hurriedly shuffled back to the kitchen, a stupid grin on his face. He had a date with Kurt Hummel. He had a new chance with him. He had a new beginning, and he was looking forward to it.


End file.
